Nargles Don't Wear Capes
by RainyDayReading
Summary: "So, shouldn't they be wearing… I don't know… supervillain capes or something?" Ginny asked. "Oh, no," Wrackspurt replied, leaning forward, her green eyes twinkling behind her mask. "Nargles don't wear capes." / An intriguing new girl shows up at the coffee shop where Ginny works. And the arrival of Wrackspurt, a real-life superhero, just makes everything that much more confusing.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my newest multichapter, _Nargles Don't Wear Capes!_ This is a Harry Potter muggle!AU, superhero!AU, and college university!AU. (Note: I am _not_ giving up on _Two Kingdoms;_ I haven't forgotten about it, and I will hopefully update soon).**

 **And with that, I hope you enjoy the story! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Ginny fastened her apron around her waist and adjusted the name tag that was pinned to her shirt. She pulled her long, flame-red hair back into a neat ponytail before stepping out of the break room and into the empty coffee shop.

She took her place behind the counter and pulled a rag out from a cabinet beneath it. With that, she began to wipe the countertop clean.

Just then, her cell phone buzzed in her pocket.

Ginny sighed. She wasn't supposed to take calls while on the job, but it wasn't like there were any customers for her to serve, so…

She pulled out her cellphone and swiped her finger across the screen, answering it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Gin," came the answering voice.

Ginny grinned. "Hi, Hermione."

"So," her best friend continued, excitement evident in her tone. Ginny could just imagine her idly fingering a lock of her wild brown hair as she spoke. "Have you seen the news?"

Ginny frowned. "What news?"

"Are you telling me you really haven't heard?" Hermione sounded truly surprised.

"Don't keep me in suspense," Ginny said. "Tell me. What's the news?"

"Turn on the telly," was Hermione's only response.

Rolling her eyes, Ginny reached under the counter and emerged with a television remote. She aimed it at the small black screen hanging on the ceiling in the far corner of the shop and flicked it on.

Immediately, the screen was lit up by static that focused onto London's news channel.

A woman stood in front of the camera, her curly hair springing around her face as she talked animatedly.

Ginny pumped up the volume and paused wiping the counter to listen.

 _" - and the robbery was apparently stopped by a mysterious masked figure who came out of nowhere!"_

Another woman joined the first on the screen. _"That's it right there, folks,"_ the new, dark-haired woman said. _"You heard it here first, from Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown."_

Ginny eyed the television, puzzled. She turned down the volume once more to talk through the phone. "I don't understand."

"Gin, don't you get it? There's an actual _superhero_ running around London."

Ginny didn't answer. "That's ridiculous," she said finally. "Superheroes don't exist."

"I _know,"_ Hermione agreed. "I don't know why the police haven't yet arrested this person who's been running around all day stopping crime."

"Wait," Ginny said slowly, her brain still working to comprehend what Hermione was saying. "You mean… it's not a joke? Somebody's _actually_ out there playing hero?"

"Exactly."

"Ridiculous!" Ginny burst out. "How- why- but-" She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Is it legal to race around in spandex and a cape, 'stopping crime?'"

"Apparently," Hermione snorted. "The police, of course, are quite miffed, with this new hero doing their job for them."

"Huh," Ginny responded, astonished.

Just then, the door to the coffee shop swung open, the tinny sound of a bell alerting Ginny of the arrival of a customer.

"Hermione, I've got to go," Ginny said hastily, hanging up on her friend and stuffing her phone into her pocket. She watched as a young woman entered the shop; definitely not a regular customer, for Ginny had never seen her before.

She was wearing a long gray coat and thick black boots; her wavy golden hair cascaded over her shoulders; and slung over her shoulder was a black satchel.

She approached the counter.

"Welcome to _The Gryffindor,"_ Ginny smiled. "What can I get for you today, miss?"

The woman smiled back, her large blue eyes meeting Ginny's hazel ones. "May I have a pumpkin spice latte, please…" her eyes traveled to Ginny's nametag "... Ginny?"

"Sure," Ginny grinned, reaching to the stack of paper cups lined along one side of the counter. She pulled a marker from her apron. "Name?"

"Luna," the woman responded.

"Right." Ginny carefully printed Luna's name across the cup, then turned to start preparing the coffee. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Luna took a seat in a booth at the corner, set her bag down on the table, and unzippered it, pulling out a slim silver laptop.

By the time Ginny had headed over to her table with the coffee cup, Luna was focused on the glowing computer screen, her fingers flying over the keys.

Ginny set the steaming cup down on the table. "One pumpkin spice latte."

Luna looked up at her and smiled brightly. "Thank you, Ginny," she said.

Ginny blinked in surprise. It wasn't often that customers bothered to actually _thank_ her. "No problem, Luna."

Luna gave her one last smile before glancing back down at her laptop. For some reason, Ginny desperately wanted to talk to this newcomer.

"So…" Ginny said awkwardly. "What're you working on?"

Luna tilted her face back up and seemed to give Ginny a once-over. "Why don't you sit?" she offered.

Ginny bit her lip. She wasn't supposed to be sitting down with the customers, but the shop was empty…

She slid into the booth across from Luna.

Luna beamed. "I'm working on a novel," she replied. "I'm an aspiring writer."

"Oh," Ginny said plainly. "What's it about?"

Luna's grin widened. "It's called _The Quibbler_ , and it's about all different sorts of magic."

Ginny couldn't help but grin back. Luna's smile was contagious.

The bell jangled again as another customer entered the shop.

"Well, I have to go," Ginny said, standing up. She couldn't help but feel disappointed, though she didn't know why.

"See you tomorrow, then," Luna replied cheerily.

Ginny blinked. "Tomorrow?"

"Oh, yes," Luna quickly explained. "Every writer needs a coffee shop, you see? And I'd like this to be mine. You do work Fridays, no?"

"Er- yes. I do."

"So see you then."

Ginny strode away from Luna's table, unable to control the wide grin spreading across her freckled face.

For the rest of the afternoon, even as Ginny poured countless mugs of coffee to countless grumpy customers, she would glance up and Luna would still be there, nestled in her booth. Every once in a while, they would make eye contact, and both would smile.

For once, work didn't seem so dreary.

.oOo.

By the time the sun had set, the coffee shop was completely empty- even Luna had paid for her drink and left over an hour ago.

Ginny yawned, pulling off her apron and placing it neatly beneath the counter, exchanging it for her comfortable gray fleece sweater. Making sure she had her keys in her pocket, she crossed the coffee shop and exited the front door, locking up behind her.

Ginny hugged herself tightly as she walked swiftly through the darkening streets. It was late in autumn, and the nights were longer and colder; the chilling wind tinged her face with red and made her ears go numb. She couldn't wait to get back to the small flat that she shared with Hermione- it was always cozy and warm in there.

Lost in thought, she didn't notice the dark shadows lurking in a shady alleyway nestled between two tall buildings.

She didn't notice as two of the figures crept towards her, preparing to strike, and she wasn't prepared when she was suddenly grabbed from behind and slammed against the brick wall of the nearest apartment building.

A rough hand clamped over her mouth before she could scream, and Ginny was face-to-face with her three attackers; all of them were bulky, with varying heights, and all were wearing black jeans, black leather jackets, black studded boots, and black ski masks that revealed only their beady eyes.

Ginny resisted the urge to groan. How much more stereotypical muggers could they be?

"Her purse," the man in front of her growled, the one who was holding her jaw tightly shut.

The guy on her left reached forward to dig through the pockets of her sweaters for her leather pocketbook.

Her heart was pounding. She wasn't _scared,_ exactly, more like… _nervous._ For some reason, the three robbers didn't strike her as particularly threatening, and even though she knew they could easily harm her if they wanted to, all they seemed interested in was her money.

Just then, seemingly out of nowhere, a fourth figure joined the three men, standing directly behind them, hands on hips.

Except the new silhouette was very clearly a woman; Ginny could tell that much even through the dim, watery orange light of the streetlamps. She was wearing some sort of navy blue, skin-tight costume, complete with high-heeled black boots that reached her knees, a silver belt, and…

 _A cape._

Ginny almost laughed. An actual, navy blue _cape._

She had no doubt that this was the so-called "superhero" that had London in an uproar.

"I suggest you release her," the superhero commented idly, and the three muggers whirled around, Ginny momentarily forgotten.

"Who the hell are you?" one of the muggers spat, and Ginny found herself wondering the same thing.

The superhero cocked her head to the side. "Don't you watch the news? I'm Wrackspurt."

And then, in the amount of time it took Ginny to blink, Wrackspurt had punched one man in the face, her fist shattering across his nose, and he crumpled to the ground, his two friends quick to follow.

It happened so fast Ginny wasn't even sure it had happened at all; the three unconscious men on the sidewalk, however, were all the evidence she needed.

"Are you alright?" Wrackspurt asked, taking a step closer, and consequently giving Ginny the chance to study her features. Her hair, long and wavy and golden-blonde, was pulled back in a tight ponytail. A mask- the sort of mask you might wear to a masquerade party, the kind that had winged tips and sat delicately on Wrackspurt's pale nose, revealed only her lips and her wide green eyes.

Ginny was so caught up in staring at her she hadn't even realized that Wrackspurt had asked her a question.

"Oh- er, yes, I'm fine," Ginny stammered, adjusting her sweater. "Thanks." She glanced at Wrackspurt again, and because she was impulsive and apparently didn't know when to shut her mouth, she went on. "So you're that lunatic that's been running around dressed like an honest-to-god superhero?"

Wrackspurt's lips quirked upwards in a smile, and only then did Ginny realize how rude that sounded.

"And I mean that in the nicest way possible, of course," she added hastily.

"Of course you do," Wrackspurt replied, but she was grinning. "Why are you walking around so late at night, anyway?"

"I was on my way home from work," Ginny explained. "And then, out of nowhere, they just kind of sprang at me."

"You really should be more careful," Wrackspurt told her seriously. "Especially when you're walking the streets alone at night. Evil lurks at every corner."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "'Evil lurks at every corner?' That's a very… superhero-ish thing for you to say, I suppose."

"Is it?" Wrackspurt answered, looking thoughtful. She shrugged. "Perhaps. But that doesn't mean you should be unaccompanied."

Ginny snorted. "I'm twenty years old, thanks. I can walk home without a chaperone."

"I don't know," Wrackspurt said, almost mockingly, but her green eyes were twinkling. "You did get attacked just now, after all. Maybe I should walk you home, just in case."

Ginny smiled. "If it makes you feel any safer."

Wrackspurt grinned back. "I think the point is to make _you_ feel safer, no?"

With a laugh, Ginny turned and continued down the sidewalk, Wrackspurt falling in step beside her.

"Superhero," Ginny mused as they walked. She turned a corner and continued down the street. "How'd you manage to pull that off?"

"It was quite simple, really. All I had to do was come up with a costume and stop thugs from robbing poor, innocent Londoners. The reporters ate it all up, and, well, here I am. A self-proclaimed superhero."

"Do you have superpowers?" Ginny joked.

"Nah," Wrackspurt answered teasingly. "I don't think I need them, do you?"

"Probably not," Ginny admitted. "You took all three of those guys out pretty fast. How'd you-"

"Oh _no,"_ Wrackspurt interrupted, eyes widening. "The _criminals._ I just left them unconscious in the street without even calling the police! If they wake up, they'll run away!" She smacked herself in the forehead. "Oh, how could I be so _stupid?"_

"Hey," Ginny said gently, "don't beat yourself up over it. You'll catch them again, no doubt about it."

"Still," Wrackspurt sighed. She hunched over, sliding her hand in her boot, and pulling out a slim silver cell phone. She quickly dialed a number and held the phone to her ear.

"Yes. Police? There are three unconscious muggers on the corner of…"

As she spoke in hurried tones with the emergency operator, Ginny allowed herself to consider the masked hero. It really was so horribly cliche, but she somehow found it endearing.

And why did Wrackspurt seem so… _familiar?_

Ginny knew they had met before, even if she couldn't quite put her finger on when or where.

"There," Wrackspurt sighed, sounding satisfied. "Hopefully the police will make it there in time." She turned back to Ginny. "I'm sorry about that. Come on, we've got to get you home."

Ginny nodded, clenching her teeth to prevent them from chattering. The wind was bitingly cold, and she desperately wished she had brought a warmer sweater. The gray fleece obviously wasn't enough.

"You're cold," Wrackspurt stated. She reached up to a black buckle around her throat and undid it, her cape sliding off her shoulders. "Here. Wear this."

"Your… your cape?" Ginny asked, beginning to shiver.

Wrackspurt draped it around her shoulders and fastened it up, not even bothering to listen to Ginny's protests.

"But aren't you cold?" Ginny asked, sounding concerned.

Wrackspurt shook her head and smiled. "I'll be fine."

Ginny shot her a grateful look. To her surprise, the cape was surprisingly warm and even more comfortable than she had imagined it to be.

She and Wrackspurt walked down her street, approaching the tiny, one-story flat at the end of it.

Once outside the front door, Ginny turned to Wrackspurt.

"Thanks for walking me home," she said, feeling almost bashful. "And thanks for the cape."

"No problem," Wrackspurt answered with yet another easy grin. "Stay safe, Ginny."

And with that, she skipped backwards a few steps before seemingly melting into the shadows of the London streets.

Ginny stared after her, fascinated.

It was only then she wondered how the superhero knew her name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! I hope you enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The moment Ginny stepped inside her warm, cozy flat, Hermione bounced up to her and started bombarding her with questions.

"Who walked you home? What took you so long to get here? Was that the _superhero?_ The actual _superhero?_ Are you- are you wearing a _cape?!"_

"Hermione," Ginny groaned, entering their living room and flopping down onto the couch. "Give me a second, I just got here."

She took a moment to admire the flat- it always had this comforting, homey feel that she adored, despite it being very small. The main entrance connected to a medium-sized parlor with one couch and a very small telly. To the left of the room was an entranceway to a kitchen that included a tiny stove, a round table, and also a washing machine. There were two doorways on the far side of the kitchen, side-by-side; one for each girl's bedroom.

Ginny glanced up at Hermione, who was standing over her, brown eyes alight with excitement. Her hair was bushy and untamed, as usual, and she was wearing her typical dark jeans and plain shirt.

"Well?" Hermione asked expectantly, taking a seat beside Ginny on the couch. "What's going on?"

"Can I just… start from the beginning? Of everything?" Ginny asked, feeling exhausted already. "Before I get to the whole superhero thing, I have to talk to you about work."

"Go ahead," Hermione said kindly.

"Okay," Ginny exhaled. "A new customer came to the coffee shop today. This woman named Luna. She's an aspiring novelist, and she's really nice, and she likes pumpkin spice lattes, and she's going to be coming back tomorrow, and I don't know what to do."

Interest sparked in Hermione's eyes. "You like her?" she asked playfully, nudging Ginny in the ribs.

Ginny smiled nonchalantly, despite the blush creeping up her neck. "Maybe."

"Just be yourself," Hermione advised. "After all, that's what I did when it came to your brother, and we ended up just fine."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "First of all, you and Ron had plenty of drama before you stopped the mutual pining and just confessed your feelings to one another. And please don't compare my love life to my brother's, that's just weird."

Hermione stifled a laugh. "Okay, Gin."

 _"Anyway,"_ Ginny continued, "after I closed up the shop and started walking back home, I was attacked."

Hermione gasped, her expression flooding with concern. "What do you mean, _you were attacked?_ Are you okay? By whom? Did they hurt you?"

"Calm down," Ginny soothed her. "I'm fine. These three guys came out of an alleyway and shoved me against a building, demanding money. They were going to take my purse when this person showed up behind them."

"The superhero," Hermione realized, understanding dawning in her face.

Ginny nodded. "Her name is Wrackspurt. She punched all three of them and knocked them out more quickly than I thought was humanly possible, 'Mione. And then we talked, and she walked me home, and gave me her cape because I was cold."

Hermione's brow was still creased in concern. "You aren't hurt? Not at all?"

"I'm perfectly fine," Ginny assured her.

Hermione hummed thoughtfully. "The superhero- Wrackspurt, you said? What is she _doing,_ exactly?"

Ginny shrugged. "All Wrackspurt said was that she put on a costume and started stopping petty robberies, stuff like that."

"Hm," Hermione mused. "A regular, average, everyday London citizen put on spandex and a cape and suddenly became a hero. How is that even _possible?"_

"Wrackspurt is _not_ a 'regular, average, everyday' person," Ginny retorted, somewhat defensively. "She must've studied martial arts of some sort, because she fights incredibly. You should've _seen_ how fast she knocked out those men, it was brilliant."

"So you've said," Hermione commented. Just then, there was an incessant beeping sound from the kitchen.

Hermione's eyes widened in horror. "I forgot to take the pizza out of the toaster oven!" she exclaimed, and with that, she had leapt off the couch and disappeared into the kitchen.

Ginny smiled fondly after her. She couldn't have asked for a better friend, even if Hermione occasionally made them eat burnt pizza for dinner.

Standing up, Ginny unbuckled Wrackspurt's cape and let it fall from her shoulders, landing in a heap on the couch cushions. She kicked off her shoes and followed Hermione into the kitchen, her stomach rumbling.

She set the table, pulling out two plates and two glasses of water, as Hermione dished out the slightly charred pizza. While they ate, Hermione filled her in on all the gossip from _her_ work- she worked as an intern for a law firm- and Ginny tried to keep her thoughts away from both Luna and Wrackspurt.

She failed miserably.

.oOo.

The next morning, Ginny woke to the sunlight streaming through her window. She sat up in bed, yawning and stretching lazily, before realizing with a jolt that it was _Friday._

She fumbled through her sheets until she found her cell phone. Switching it on, she looked at the time: _10:42._

Panic gripped her and she leapt out of bed with a shriek.

Dressing in a flurry of rumpled jeans and dark hoodies, Ginny grabbed the first clothes she could find- which happened to be the ones lying on her floor- and yanked them on, storming out of her bedroom. The kitchen was empty, all the dishes washed and neatly stacked on the counter.

Ginny sighed. Hermione had, for some reason, scheduled _her_ classes for six-thirty in the morning; she was long gone and, consequently, had not woken Ginny up.

Rushing out of the small flat, Ginny was immediately immersed in the hustle and bustle of the crowded London streets. At this time of day, the sidewalks were jam-packed with people, and it made getting to the University that much harder.

Pushing her way through the mobs of people, Ginny edged her way down the sidewalk. Hogwarts University was six blocks away, and her classes were starting in less than five minutes; at this point, there was no way she'd make it on time.

She was so preoccupied with stressing out about how late she was going to be that she wasn't watching where she was going- Ginny crashed into somebody, who let out a startled _"Oomph!"_

"I'm so sorry!" Ginny gasped, immediately glancing over to see who she had accidentally walked into.

Large blue eyes met her gaze, and lips twitched into a smile. "Ginny?"

Ginny blinked, taking in the blonde hair and the pale features. The long, dark coat was gone today, replaced by a dark green sweater and plain black jeans. However, the woman was still clutching her briefcase, which Ginny knew contained her treasured laptop. "Luna?"

Luna beamed at her. "You remember me!"

"Of course," Ginny replied immediately, as if the idea of forgetting was absolutely ridiculous. _"The Gryffindor_ is your regular coffee shop now, remember? Because every writer needs a coffee shop. I'm working the afternoon shift again today. So I'll see you there. If you come by."

Was she rambling? She was pretty sure she was rambling, but Luna didn't seem to mind; in fact, her smile only widened.

"I'll see you then," Luna said. "Where are you headed in such a hurry, anyway? If you don't mind me asking."

"School," Ginny groaned. "I'm _so late."_

"Hogwarts University?"

"Yeah," Ginny answered, pleasantly surprised. "Do you go there, too?"

Luna shook her head. "Not anymore. I graduated last year. But I still remember where it is… and I know a shortcut."

"A shortcut?" Ginny's eyes brightened. "Where?"

Luna grinned. "Follow me."

.oOo.

As Luna led Ginny down a narrow- and, Ginny admitted, rather shady-looking alleyway, Ginny couldn't help but think of what Hermione would say. Probably something along the lines of, _Ginny, really! Late for school_ and _following some girl you just met into an alleyway?_

But if Luna did turn out to be a serial killer- which Ginny _highly_ doubted- then Wrackspurt would probably show up out of nowhere to save her.

The thought brought a smirk to Ginny's face.

"What're you laughing about?" Luna said, glancing at Ginny over her shoulder, her voice teasing.

Ginny just shrugged, the smile still playing across her face.

"Here we are!" Luna announced suddenly.

The alleyway had opened up into the wide parking lot in back of Hogwarts University.

"Thank you!" Ginny gushed, throwing her arms around Luna's shoulders without thinking it through.

To her surprise, Luna hugged her back.

"I'll see you this afternoon," Luna grinned, pulling away.

Ginny nodded enthusiastically before turning away and jogging towards the main campus building, a towering brick structure surrounded by vast green lawns.

She was late, but not _that_ late, and for once, she couldn't _wait_ to go to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

For the first time ever, Ginny arrived at work early, eager to start her shift. She entered the shop through the back door and hurried behind the counter, kneeling down to retrieve her apron from where she had stowed it beneath the counter the night before.

"You're early," a voice commented as Ginny tied her apron around her waist.

Ginny glanced up to see her coworker, Harry Potter, grinning at her, his green eyes bright behind his glasses.

"Yeah," Ginny replied, straightening. She watched as Harry turned away and handed a foaming drink to a customer.

"You're never early," Harry continued on, ringing up another order on the cash register as he spoke.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You make it sound as if I'm a bad employee."

Harry snorted. "That's because you _are."_

Ginny made a face at the back of his messy dark-haired head. "You can go home now, Harry. I'll take over."

"Why are you so excited about work?" Harry asked.

Just then, Luna stepped up to the counter, briefcase in hand.

"May I take your order?" Harry asked her politely.

"Sure," Luna said with a smile. "May I have a- oh! Hello, Ginny," she said, peering around Harry's shoulder to see Ginny standing behind him.

Ginny offered an awkward wave and an overly bright smile. "Luna! Hi!"

Harry's gaze flickered between the two of them. "Right," he said finally. "I'll let Ginny here take your order, miss."

He stepped away from the counter, allowing Ginny to take his place.

"Don't say a word," Ginny hissed at him as he passed her.

He snickered. "Wasn't planning on it. Enjoy your shift, Ginny."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him as he retreated into the break room to pick up his things, still chuckling.

Whirling around, Ginny faced Luna once more. "What can I get you today, Luna?"

"Same as yesterday, please," Luna requested. "Do you remember what I ordered?"

"One pumpkin spice latte," Ginny replied promptly. "Coming right up."

Luna let out a small, astonished laugh. "Thanks. How much?"

"It's on the house," Ginny blurted.

Luna's blue eyes widened. "Are you… are you allowed to do that?"

 _No._ "Yeah," Ginny said, shrugging. "It'll be fine."

"Thank you." Luna seemed pleasantly surprised. Ginny stared at her retreating back as she made her way to the booth in the corner of the shop.

Sighing, Ginny dug the money out of the back pocket of her jeans and leaned over to slide it into the cash register. Even if she ended up paying for Luna's drink, she knew it was worth it.

Ginny pulled a paper cup off the stack on the counter and picked up her marker to write Luna's name on the side of it. Once she finished, she bit her lip, hesitating. Then, without giving herself a chance to reconsider, she scribbled her phone number down on the cup beneath the name.

Exhaling shakily, she set the marker down and proceeded to fill the cup with coffee.

.oOo.

Ginny walked the cup over to Luna's booth, being careful not to spill. Luna's head was bent over her laptop, and she only glanced up when Ginny set her coffee down on the table.

"Thanks, Ginny," Luna smiled.

Ginny offered a nervous smile of her own in return.

Luna picked up the cup, ready to take a sip, when she spotted the number written on the side of it. For a moment, she looked confused; then she broke into a knowing grin.

Ginny fidgeted awkwardly with the the name badge pinned to her shirt. "So… text me later?"

"Of course," Luna replied easily, and the tension in Ginny's shoulders immediately released.

She wasn't even sure what she had been so worried about.

.oOo.

As the coffee shop emptied out and closing time neared, Ginny started to pack everything up behind the counter.

"Are you leaving soon?" Luna called, her voice ringing through the shop. She was the last customer there, still typing away at her novel.

"Yeah," Ginny replied, unknotting her apron. "It's almost ten."

Luna checked her slim silver wristwatch, blue eyes widening. "Wow. Time really does fly."

Luna stood, shutting her laptop down and sliding it into her briefcase.

Ginny disappeared briefly into the back room and returned with her fleece jacket in her hand, tugging it on. "Ready to go?"

"Sure," Luna smiled, and together, they walked out of the shop, Ginny locking the door behind her.

The air was cold again, with a biting chill that instantly chapped Ginny's lips. The streets were empty, as they always were this late at night, and Ginny couldn't help but glance around nervously, searching for figures lurking in alleyways.

"May I walk you home?" Luna asked, interrupting Ginny's thoughts.

Ginny blinked at her in surprise, a warm feeling spreading inside her. "I'd love that. Thank you."

Luna just shrugged and smiled modestly, and Ginny led her down the empty sidewalk and towards her flat.

As they neared the flat, Luna spoke up again. "Are you okay, Ginny?"

Ginny shot her a sideways look. "Why do you ask?"

Luna's brow creased in concern. "It's just… you seem very… _jumpy._ Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine," Ginny assured her. "It's just… yesterday, I was almost mugged."

Luna's blue eyes widened. "Did you get hurt?"

Ginny shook her head. "The superhero saved me. You know, the one that's been all over the news lately."

Luna raised her eyebrows. "Oh?"

Ginny nodded. "Her name is Wrackspurt."

"What do you think of her?" Luna asked carefully.

"I think she's brilliant," Ginny replied honestly. "She gave me her cape, though, which I must return. And-"

"Where are you going?"

Ginny's gaze snapped back onto the road in front of her. She had been so caught up in talking to Luna that she had nearly walked past her block.

She frowned. It wasn't like her to be so oblivious.

"Thanks," Ginny said slowly, taking a step back and turning the correct corner. She could see her flat at the end of the road, its windows lit and glowing. "But… how did you know I was going the wrong way? You don't know where my flat is."

Luna's mouth opened to answer her, but before she had the chance to say a word, an ambulance tore down the street beside them, sirens blaring.

"Oh my," Luna whispered as three police cars trailed after the ambulance. "I wonder what's happened."

Ginny watched as the screeching, spinning red and blue lights retreated down the street and disappeared. "I hope everything's okay."

Luna licked her lips quickly. "I'm sorry, Ginny, but I have to go now. It's just-" she checked her watch "- I just remembered that I promised a friend of mine I'd pick something up for him."

"Right," Ginny said doubtfully. "So… see you tomorrow then, I suppose?"

Luna shot her a grateful look. "Definitely."

With that, she turned and hurried down the sidewalk in the opposite direction of Ginny's flat.

Ginny watched her go; Luna seemed to melt into the shadows between the street lights, just like-

 _Just like Wrackspurt had._

Everything clicked. The blonde hair, the knowing where her flat was, the rushing off when the ambulence passed by… _Luna_ was _Wrackspurt._

Ginny's eyes widened into saucers.

 _Luna_ was _Wrackspurt._

The only question was… what was Ginny going to do about it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy! Please review! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"That is the _worst_ idea I have ever heard," Hermione said firmly the next morning over breakfast. "What even goes through your _mind,_ Gin?"

Ginny raised her mug to her lips and sipped at her scalding hot tea. "I think it's a pretty good idea."

Hermione groaned aloud, polishing off the last of her breakfast sandwich. "Well, it's _not."_

The night before, Ginny had lain awake in bed for hours, trying to think of what to do about the Luna-being-Wrackspurt situation. Finally, at around three in the morning, she had come up with the perfect plan.

Today was Saturday, a perfect day of no work, no classes, and plentiful free time that Ginny could put to good use.

She would spend the day looking for trouble.

Because where there was trouble, a certain superhero was bound to show up and save her.

And once Wrackspurt arrived, Ginny could confront her about her secret identity.

It was a flawless plan, really.

"So, what?" Hermione demanded. "You're going to walk through the streets, looking for someone to beat you up? Looking for a few criminals who would willingly hurt you to steal your money?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "No, nothing that serious. Just… something small. Like… I'll try to get robbed again."

Hermione scowled at her. "You're going to get _hurt!"_

Ginny frowned.

Maybe there _was_ a tiny flaw in her plan after all.

Then her eyes lit up. "Change in plan!" Ginny exclaimed. "I don't need to _look_ for a villain if I _become_ a villain!"

Hermione smacked her forehead into the palms of her hands. "Oh no."

.oOo.

After another hour of thinking things over in her bedroom while Hermione was in school- the crazy girl had signed up for _weekend_ courses- Ginny decided against wearing a costume with a mask. She didn't want to overdo it, after all.

However, she _did_ dress in an all-black outfit and tied her cascading red hair into a ponytail. Maybe the black boots, jeans, shirt, and jacket were a bit too suspicious-looking on a beautiful sunny day like this, but she couldn't really bring herself to care.

Besides, suspicious was the look she was going for, right? If she _didn't_ look suspicious, then she wouldn't draw Wrackspurt's attention.

Humming merrily to herself, Ginny left her bedroom, danced through the kitchen, sauntered through the parlor, and finally waltzed out into the crowded sidewalks, locking the door to the flat behind her.

Now all she needed to do was find a store, or a person, to "rob." Luckily, Wrackspurt would show up and save the day before she actually stole anything, and she would have a chance to talk to Wrackspurt about her alter ego.

What she would say to the superhero, she had no idea, but she was sure she would figure something out by then.

As Ginny edged her way through the mobs of swirling people, she found her heart pounding. She had never actually robbed anybody before- would it be scary? Would they threaten her?

She took a deep breath to calm herself. It wasn't like she'd actually be _stealing_ anything. She was just trying to draw Wrackspurt's attention.

Slipping off the main sidewalk and into a small side alleyway, Ginny lurked in the dim spaces between tall brick buildings.

Villains _did_ lurk in alleyways, right?

She made her way through the narrow, filthy alley. It stank of sewage and trash, and she had to step over more than a few crates of rotting fruit. The alley was a dead end, leading to a chain-link fence nestled between the walls of two gargantuan buildings.

Ginny leaned against the fence, closing her eyes for a moment, suddenly tired. She should have probably gotten some more sleep the night before.

When she opened her eyes again, a woman was standing in front of her- a woman who was most definitely _not Wrackspurt._

Her eyes gleamed like steel, an icy gray that was intimidating in itself. Her dark hair, cut short with ringlets framing her pale face, ruffled slightly in a breeze. She was wearing a black trench coat and thick leather boots, and, worst of all-

Ginny inhaled sharply. She was brandishing a knife.

"Ginevra Weasley," the woman growled, inching the knife dangerously close to Ginny's throat.

Ginny's heart missed a beat. How did this woman know her name? And _why was she being threatened at knifepoint?_

"One of our scouts spotted you talking with somebody by the name of Wrackspurt," the woman continued in dangerously low tones. "Tell us everything you know about this so-called superhero or you won't be walking out of here alive."

Ginny's knees started to shake, and she hated herself- Hermione was _right._ What was she thinking, going around and inviting trouble just to get a girl's attention?

She was _stupid._

 _Stupid stupid stupid._

But now there was no changing what she had done, so Ginny just kept her chin held high, looked the woman in the eyes, and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The woman actually snarled, lips pulling back from her teeth in an animalistic grimace. The tip of her blade brushed against the warm pulse in Ginny's neck, and Ginny shuddered.

"I won't ask again," the woman warned. "What do you know about-"

She stopped mid-sentence, eyes rolling up into her head as she collapsed to the ground. The knife in her hand clattered to the cobblestone ground.

Ginny looked up, away from the unconscious body, only to meet a green-eyed gaze.

 _Wrackspurt._

"Hi," Ginny managed weakly.

The superhero crossed her arms, fixing Ginny in place with a look. "You seem to get yourself into trouble quite often, Ginny."

"Sorry," Ginny muttered, heat rising to her cheeks.

Wrackspurt nodded towards the woman on the floor. "What did she want from you?"

"Information," Ginny said, watching Wrackspurt's expression carefully. "About you."

Those wide green eyes snapped back up to Ginny's face.

"About me?" Wrackspurt echoed. "But- why would she-"

A look of understanding dawned in her face.

"They know you were speaking to me," Wrackspurt murmured under her breath. "This isn't safe. I shouldn't be talking to you."

"What?" Ginny asked, panic bubbling in her chest. "What are you talking about?"

Wrackspurt sighed in frustration, toying with a lock of her blonde hair. "There's a certain organization of people that dislike me- a lot. They must have seen me talking to you, and are now using you as leverage to get at me."

Ginny just stared at her, speechless.

"Don't worry," Wrackspurt said quickly. "Nothing bad will happen to you. Once they realize you have absolutely no information about me, they'll leave you alone."

"But I do have information," Ginny moaned in despair, her stomach sinking. She lowered her voice. "I know who you are."

Wrackspurt stiffened. "What do you mean?"

"I know your identity!" Ginny cried, burying her face in her hands. "I know your secret identity! I'm sorry!"

"Hey," Wrackspurt said softly. "Ginny, look at me."

Ginny pulled her gaze up to meet Wrackspurt, whose green eyes were-

 _Green eyes._

Ginny's jaw dropped.

 _Wrackspurt had green eyes._

 _Luna had_ blue _eyes._

"You're not her," Ginny blurted. "You're not- you're not who I thought you were." She started to grin. "I _don't_ have any information on you, Wrackspurt, because I got it _wrong!_ I got your secret identity _wrong!"_

She pumped her fists up into the air, beaming at the sky.

Wrackspurt was staring at her as if she were insane. Finally, the superhero smiled as well. "Fantastic," she said, winking. "The less you know, the safer you are."

Ginny just nodded, beaming. She was safe, Wrackspurt's secret was safe, the evil woman was unconscious on the ground…

The world was set right again.

"I should get going," Wrackspurt said, taking a step back. She winked. "Try not to get into too much trouble, okay?"

Ginny laughed. "I'll try my very best. Thank you for saving me- again."

Wrackspurt grinned. "My pleasure, Ginny."

And with that, she was gone, slipping out of the alleyway and disappearing into the crowds.


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy! Please review! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

At first, she had been thrilled.

After all, she didn't know who Wrackspurt truly was- that meant that she was safe from that wicked group of people that seemed dead set on hurting the superhero. Wrackspurt's secret was safe.

After the initial relief had worn off, though, Ginny was left with a feeling of slight disappointment.

How fantastic would it have been if Luna and Wrackspurt were the _same person?_ If the woman she fancied was also the brilliant superhero that kept saving her life?

Ginny walked quickly through the crowded streets. She had left the alley as soon as possible, not wanting to spend any time lingering near the terrifying lady's unconscious body.

She was headed for _The Gryffindor._ Even though she didn't have work today, it was a very nice place to sit and have a cup of tea or coffee.

She neared the coffee shop, and stepped up to the doorway, pushing open the door and listening to the bell jangle.

The shop was empty and warm, a nice change from the bustling and the frigid wind outside.

Harry was behind the counter, seemingly bored out of his mind. The moment he spotted her, he grinned.

"Hey, Gin," Harry said, running a hand through his thick, messy dark hair.

"Hi, Harry," Ginny smiled, approaching the counter.

"What can I get for you today?" Harry asked, green eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Hmm," Ginny thought. She smirked. "How about… an extra-large, triple-cream, double chocolate fudge soy vanilla bean latte? And I'll take that with skim milk and a generous drizzle of caramel, please."

Harry made a face at her. "Seriously?"

Ginny laughed. "I _am_ the customer, Harry. Now go make me my coffee!"

He stuck out his tongue, but, to his credit, dutifully busied himself with plastic cups and the coffee brewer.

"So," Harry continued as he worked, "what have you been doing on your day off from work?"

"Oh, nothing much," Ginny lied easily. "You?"

"Um, _working,"_ Harry replied, as if it were obvious. After a moment's pause, he asked, "Have you heard about the superhero?"

Ginny's ears perked up. "You mean Wrackspurt? The one that's been protecting London for these past few days?"

Harry paused from where he had been stirring her drink. He glanced up, eyebrows raised. "You know her name?"

Ginny felt her cheeks redden. "You could… you could say that," she mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck self-consciously. Why had she opened her big mouth?

Harry's eyebrows shot up even more, if that were possible. "Do tell."

Ginny sighed. "She saved my life a couple of times. And also lent me her cape."

Harry blinked. "Are you- are you joking?"

Ginny shook her head.

"Why would your life need _saving?"_ Harry demanded suddenly. "Are you okay? Are you involved with bad people?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "No, Harry. I mean- well, first, I was mugged."

"You were- you-" Harry sputtered. He braced his hands on the countertop, Ginny's coffee forgotten. "Tell me everything."

.oOo.

Wrackspurt slipped into an alleyway, cloaked in shadows and darkness. The air here was damp and musty, reeking of sewer water.

She wrinkled her nose as she continued down the alleyway, always keeping close to the brick wall to her left. She rounded a corner, dodging an overflowing dumpster, and reached yet another endlessly long, narrow alley.

She had spent the past hour trying to figure out where that woman had come from- the woman who had threatened Ginny.

Wrackspurt knew that the woman was a Nargle; after all, there weren't many other secret organizations out to kill her, were there?

But she had been searching for their new headquarters for weeks now, and she hadn't found a trace of them. Nobody had ever even heard of the Nargles- that was how closely kept their secrets were.

"How do I track something that I can't see?" Wrackspurt murmured to herself, shuddering as the sound of scrabbling feet echoed across cobblestone. She slunk further through the alleyways; one linked to the next, a labyrinth of crooked streets that nobody dared use.

 _I have to find them,_ Wrackspurt thought to herself, almost desperately. If they were resourceful enough to realize that she and Ginny had become… what had they become? Acquaintances? Friends?

 _Friends,_ Wrackspurt decided. If the Nargles had been stalking her and realized that she and Ginny were _friends_ … well, if they were that trained and talented, then it wouldn't be long before they figured out her other identity.

"Of course the Nargles are well-trained," Wrackspurt scoffed to herself. "I should know. I used to be one of them, after all."

.oOo.

When Ginny had finished telling Harry the entire story- starting from the almost-mugging, to the cape-lending, to the trouble-hunting, to the knife-threatening- Harry's eyes were wider than they had ever been.

"So," Ginny said after a long pause. "Are you… going to say anything?"

Harry's brow furrowed. "I thought you fancied the Luna girl, though?"

Ginny let out a loud groan. "I tell you _all that_ \- everything- about being held at knife-point and talking to a superhero- and _that's_ what you tell me?"

"Wait," Harry said, looking extremely confused. "So you _don't_ fancy Luna?"

Ginny was very tempted to slam her head into the counter. "I _do_ fancy Luna."

"But you fancy Wrackspurt, too?"

 _"No,"_ Ginny said vehemently. "I do _not_ fancy Wrackspurt. I like _Luna_. Are you clear on that, you thick-headed idiot?"

Harry nodded once. Then his jaw dropped. "You were almost _killed_ , Gin! Are you going to be alright? Should we call the police? Has this woman threatened you before? Have you ever-"

"Harry," Ginny interrupted. "I told you, Wrackspurt saved me from her. Now that they know I don't have any information about the superhero, those strange people won't bother me again."

Harry released a sigh. "Are you sure you're safe?"

"Really," Ginny groaned. "You and Hermione are a lot alike."

Harry was about to reply when the bell to the coffee shop tinkled. They both turned, glancing towards the door.

And watched as, superhero suit and mask and all, Wrackspurt strode into the shop.


End file.
